Reverse Psychology
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: What happens if, one day, Kisshu decides to approach Ichigo and she starts flirting with him? To say that Kisshu didn't expect this is an understatement. Kisshu x Ichigo


Welp, we're at the start of Tokyo Mew Mew Month, which means most of my updates on this site will be Tokyo Mew Mew related (or at least, as best as I can do, since there will still be an occasional update in other categories), but most of the focus will be on Tokyo Mew Mew stories! And to start it off, we have a request story for DrDark7, who wanted to see this specific story in question! We'll see where this goes from here! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside a small room somewhere in the alien dimension, laying atop a bed, looking over at a picture of a catgirl doing a sweet pose lied a green haired alien with gold eyes, wearing a brown V-neck shirt attached over a black shirt, black baggy pants held by a red waistband, and red bands around his legs, and a brown loincloth, sighing a little as he was looking at the locket, staring sweetly at the girl in the photo.

"Oh, Ichigo…" Kisshu gave a sigh as he held the locket closely. "Why can't you see that you and I are destined to be together? Can't you see that my love for you is driving me batty, insane, even... crazy?"

Kisshu groaned as he kissed the locket, before pocketing it in his pocket, sighing as he looked over at the clock. "Well, it's about that time. I better get down to Earth before Pai comes in to tell me to do it."

The green haired alien quickly floated out of bed and waved his hand around as a portal appeared next to him before entering it. The portal quickly closed up before a certain purple-haired alien could enter the room.

* * *

Down on Earth, somewhere in the park, Kisshu was sitting down on a branch in a tree, keeping himself hidden from sight as he watched the unsuspecting humans walking around, talking and discussing their weekend plans. But what they talked about, he cared little for. All he knew was that he had a plan involving a brand new Chimera Anima, and he was eager to pull it off... he just had to wait for the right time...

At that moment, his eye spotted the very girl that he happened to have a crush on... an obsessive crush on, at that. Giving a dark smirk, he watched as the red haired teenage girl in the grey and white school uniform she was wearing was skipping over to the fountain, probably excited about not having any homework to do this weekend. Of course, she couldn't help but keep that cheerful, sweet smile as she stared into the lake, presumably having a daydream. Kisshu couldn't help but growl, having a strange feeling that she was daydreaming about Aoyama Masaya, that... that boy! Just thinking about him boiled his blood so much, he was eager to get started right away with his plan.

He smirked a little as he decided to have a little fun with his Koneko-chan. Looking around to make sure nobody was around, which thankfully, nobody ever seems to come around this part of the park at this time of day, Kisshu immediately jumped down from behind Ichigo as he was about to walk over.

"Good afternoon, my sweet Koneko." Kisshu gave a smirk, expecting Ichigo to scream or slap him or call him a pervert, which was the norm.

However, something different happened with Ichigo this time as he looked confused. Instead of screaming at him or slapping him, she merely turned her head towards the alien, giving a smirk.

"Hm? Oh, Kisshu. You wonderful alien boy! I didn't expect you so soon." Ichigo gave a giggle.

Kisshu blinked in confusion, wondering what had gotten into Ichigo as the girl turned around with a smile on her face. "Uh, yeah. I'm here to..."

"...to take over the Earth? Destroy it to make it a better place?" Ichigo said as she let her eyes grow wide. "Or did you come all this way just to see me?"

"Uh, did you just call me your 'darling'?" Kisshu asked as Ichigo came close to the alien, and he could have sworn that the girl was moving her hips slowly as she walked, making the alien sweat nervously.

"Kisshu, I've been thinking about... us... lately." Ichigo smirked as she came close to the alien. "And you know... you're kinda a cutie..."

"Really?" Kisshu said in surprise as Ichigo grabbed both his shoulders as she took him down to the ground. In fact, much to Kisshu's surprise, he was being pinned down by the girl in question as she gave a cocky grin.

"Oh, my sweet little alien..." Ichigo fluttered her eyes. "You've been playing games with me so many times, I just can't help but find you rather... irresistible..."

"Are you on catnip?" Kisshu asked, still bewildered by Ichigo's brand new attitude.

"Why are you being so shy, Kisshu?" Ichigo grinned as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, surprising the alien as she held her lips to his.

After a few seconds of kissing, Ichigo departed as Kisshu started blushing immensely. The red haired girl gave a giggle as he said, "There's plenty more where that came from, if you come to live with me in paradise... Earth, where we live. You'll see that Earth isn't so bad, sweet alien."

"Ichigo, what is going on with you, because I'm freaking out right now, and I don't like this new change of attitude..." Kisshu said as he quickly held out his hand to make the small jellyfish creature appear. "Look, I'm going to use that Para Para on that squirrel over there!"

"Go ahead and try it. I know you want to see me in that beautiful cat form..." Ichigo smirked a bit at the creeped out Kisshu.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow as he looked around in suspicion. "What's going on here? Where are the others?"

"Others?" Ichigo cocked her head in confusion. "You must be mistaken, Kisshu. It's just you and me by the fountain, a dream come true for you."

The alien looked over at Ichigo, still confused and turned on, not sure what he was going to do. "Koneko, I-I... ugh, don't do this to me! I'm supposed to be the one teasing you, not the other way around!"

"Teasing? Why, whatever do you mean, my sweet alien?" Ichigo smirked as she ran over and cupped Kisshu's face. "I'm sure we love to play these games with you..."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Kisshu groaned as he vanished the Para Para from sight. "Ichigo, you're sweet, you're funny, but I hate it when you try teasing me and treating me like... like..."

"...a toy?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Well... yes." Kisshu looked down sadly.

"Well, good! Now you know how I feel when YOU tease me!" Ichigo crossed her arms.

"What are-" Kisshu looked confused, before his eyes widened in shock. "You little minx! This was all a ruse to catch me off-guard, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much." Ichigo smirked, half expecting Kisshu to scream in rage, with her pendant well prepared.

But, much to Ichigo's surprise, the alien couldn't help but... laugh. Ichigo looked at the green haired alien in curiosity as he said, "Oh, Ichigo… you managed to use my own tactics against me... who'd have thought my cute little kitty cat would have a nice sense of humor?"

"So... you're not mad?" Ichigo asked.

"No. If anything..." Kisshu smirked as he cupped Ichigo's face and kissed her on the lips, surprising the girl in shock before pulling back. "...I appreciate this new side of you. Show that more often when we have our battles, why don't you?"

"Kisshu!" Ichigo glared at the alien. "The point of what I did was so you would realize that you do the same thing to me by being a creep!"

"And you know, I learned quite a lot from that. I think we both have experience now." Kisshu gave a chuckle. "Thank you, kitten. You really brightened up my day. I knew I had a good reason to have my eye on you... and you know, I'm in such a good mood today, I think I'll let you off for a while. Until next time, Koneko-chan!"

"K-KISSHU!" Ichigo growled as the alien teleported away before she could grab him. Ichigo gave a groan as she held her head. "Ugh... even when I try to teach him a lesson, he has to be a bit of a... ugh!"

It was at that moment the bushes rustled as a blonde haired girl in an orange outfit and a green haired girl in glasses and a blue sweater and jean combination walked out as Pudding gave a giggle.

"Didn't Pudding tell you, Ichigo onee-chan? Reverse psychology works best, na no da!" Pudding gave a big grin.

"Uh, I don't think it worked on Kisshu." Retasu pointed out.

"It did for a little while, that's saying something!" Pudding gave a big grin.

Ichigo gave a groan as she turned to the two. "And now we have an even bigger problem. Kisshu is now MORE in love with me than before."

"Honestly, are you really complaining?" Pudding shrugged, surprising both Lettuce and Ichigo. Pudding looked at their concerned faces as she shook her head, saying, "Well, it's true. You haven't even mentioned Masaya in a week, and I've seen the doodles of Kisshu's face in your school notebook."

Ichigo furiously blushed as she glared at the little girl. "You've been looking through my book bag?"

"No, but thank you for revealing your secret, na no da." Pudding gave a grin as she started to skip off, humming the way through.

Ichigo blushed even further as Retasu looked at the red haired girl in surprise. Ichigo sighed. "It's a long story... can we talk about it on the way to work?"

"Uh... sure." Retasu said as she, Ichigo and Pudding started to walk down the path to Café Mew Mew, presumably going off to do their job today. However, little did these three girls know was that hidden behind the fountain, Kisshu was peeking out, still there as an eyebrow was raised in curiosity.

"So... Ichigo is in love with me, huh?" Kisshu said with a devilish, but very excited grin. "Well, well... this is going to be quite interesting..."

Already, the alien was making his own plans, not for world conquest, but for an opportunity to take Ichigo Momomiya out on a date... he teleported back to the base, knowing that he was going to have quite the eventful afternoon...

* * *

And that's it for this one-shot! How did you guys like it? This is probably going to be the final request for a while, as for now, I'm going to focus on my other projects! But still, it was a pretty fun one to write for, especially with Ichigo and reverse psychology. All in all, I'm glad I was able to do this one, and to have this kick off Tokyo Mew Mew Month, it's certainly going to be interesting to see what I can do from here! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
